Nuestro Error
by Just-Hatsumi
Summary: [two-shot, post-guerra] Porque fue un error de ambos. Tanto de ella como de él. Pero tal vez un pequeño accidente los ayudaría.
1. Nuestro Error

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo la historia._

**.**

**Nuestro Error**

**.**

Sakura suspiró profundamente mientras analizaba su figura en el espejo. Una larga cicatriz adornaba la blanca piel de su espalda. Otra más reciente, del día anterior, recorría su costado derecho. Eso era lo único que odiaba de su cuerpo en ese momento. Sus pechos ya no eran tan pequeños como antes, sino de un tamaño un poco más aceptables; sus piernas y trasero firmes. Su piel se había mantenido blanca a través de los años. Lo único que había cambiado, era su mirada. Ya no era una mirada inocente y alegre, pero tampoco fría y calculadora. No. Eran unos ojos de una mujer madura que había visto a miles de sus compañeros morir en la guerra y que estaba lista para cualquier cosa (aunque el amor siempre sería una excepción).

Se acomodó la toalla blanca sobre su torso desnudo y jaló la puerta corrediza de su cuarto temporal. Un baño en las aguas termales en definitiva le haría muy bien. Por fin sanaría esa irritante contractura en el cuello por haber dormido incómodamente en la intemperie y recuperaría un poco de fuerzas. Esa misión estaba siendo mucho más cansadora de lo que pudo imaginar en el momento que Tsunade le anunció que tendrían que recoger unos pergaminos de la Aldea de la Lluvia.

—Unos masajes me harían muy bien...— dijo pensando en voz alta, mientras que sus pies descalzos se arrastraban por el frío tatami de la pequeña posada.

.

Naruto miró a Sasuke de reojo varias veces antes de abrir su boca para hablarle. Mas bien, para reprenderle. Estaban los dos solos en la habitación que él, el Uchiha y su sensei estaban compartiendo. Sasuke estaba más centrado en el pergamino que estaba leyendo que en las acciones del rubio. Sin embargo, esto cambió cuando su mejor amigo le arrebató el pergamino de las manos.

—Naruto. Dame el pergamino.— murmuró un Sasuke molesto y articulando cada sílaba.

—No hasta que termine de hablar contigo.— respondió Naruto, seriamente. Muy dentro de sí, Sasuke se sorprendió por el hecho de que Naruto pueda desprender tanta seriedad en una oración. Pero no le dijo nada.

—¿Y bien?— preguntó el Uchiha bastante impaciente.

—¿Qué sucede entre tú y Sakura-chan, eh?— al mencionar el nombre de su compañera con ese _molesto_ sufijo, la ceja de Sasuke no pudo evitar arquearse en duda.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Ya habían pasado dos años desde la última Guerra Shinobi. Habían matado a Madara y todo estaba en paz ahora. Las aldeas poco a poco iban terminando de reconstruirse y nuevos lazos de amistad se formaron entre ellas. Sasuke había regresado a la aldea junto a Naruto como un héroe, y no como un traidor más de la aldea. Los aldeanos de Konoha lo trataban con respeto y sencillez, y él trataba de hacer lo mismo. Nunca antes se había sentido tan cómodo. Pero esa comodidad no era en un cien por ciento. Cuando alguien mencionaba _su_ nombre, las cosas se tornaban un poco complicadas dentro de sus entrañas. La notaba tan distante y desde lo muy profundo de sí; temía que ella ya no lo quiera como antes proclamaba hacerlo, temía herirla de nuevo.

—Oh vamos, no seas tan denso Sasuke. Tal vez nunca me aprendí la fecha de la fundación de la Aldea de la Arena, pero tampoco soy tan tonto como para no notar la tensión entre tú y Sakura cada vez que se ven obligados a hablar el uno con el otro.

Sasuke solo pudo mirar hacia un lado. Naruto tenía razón, pero en realidad no le quedaba de otra. Aceptaba que tenía la culpa de muchas cosas, pero Sakura también tenía un poco de culpa en el asunto. Si tan solo ella pudiese mirarlo y profesarle su preocupación por su vida cada tres minutos como lo solía hacer cuando eran unos tontos genin, tal vez las cosas serían un poco más sencillas para él.

—No es de tu incumbencia.— dijo fríamente.

—¡Por supuesto que es de mi incumbencia! ¡Tú y Sakura son mis mejores amigos!— chilló el rubio, desesperado.

—No. Esto es entre Sakura y yo.— terminó diciendo Sasuke, para ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación. Le perturbaba el hecho de que todo lo que Naruto diga sea cierto.

—Espero que te vayas para arreglar esto Sasuke...— susurró Naruto.

.

Después de un relajante baño en las aguas termales, Sakura volvió a colocar su toalla alrededor de su cuerpo en el vestidor. Se peinó un poco el cabello con las manos, tratando de mirar lo que estaba haciendo en el empañado espejo. Se terminó de acomodar el cabello y salió del vestidor para ir a su habitación, pero no contó con chocarse abruptamente con el Uchiha que no podía quitar de su mente. Su fuerte pecho chocó contra el suyo, haciendo que el delicado nudo de la toalla se deshaga y esta caiga al piso antes de que ella pueda cogerla. Instintivamente se volteó, pero antes de que pudiera correr hacia su habitación despavorida, Sasuke la jaló de su cintura a una habitación vacía tras de ellos.

Las mejillas de Sakura estaban completamente rojas y su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba cada segundo.

_Si no me muero de taquicardia, moriré de verguenza_, pensó para sí.

—Sasuke-kun...— Sasuke bajó levemente la mirada para darle a entender que la estaba escuchando. —No me mires.

Él nunca fue conocido por su rebeldía, pero supuso que ya era hora de sacarla a flote. Sin su permiso, sus manos (callosas por los interminables entrenamientos que había tenido a lo largo de su vida como shinobi) acariciaron la esbelta espalda de su compañera de equipo. Sintió como su piel se le ponía de gallina, y sus labios no pudieron evitar curvarse en una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa. Sentía la respiración de la chica desnuda contra la base de su cuello, mientras que su mentón descansaba sobre su cabeza rosada. Un aroma a frutos del bosque inundó sus fosas nasales. Sus manos traviesas descendieron hasta su trasero; pero no para apretujarlo pervertidamente, sino para acariciarlo como lo había estado haciendo con su espalda.

—Sasuke-kun, no... ¿Qué haces?— murmuró ella contra su pecho, para luego alejarlo lentamente de sí.

Estaba muy asustada. ¿Qué estaba pasando por su mente? ¿Por qué no simplemente la dejaba ahí sola, como lo había hecho durante todos esos años? ¿Por qué la había estado acariciando de esa manera tan gentil e inocente?

—Sakura-

—¡No! ¿Por qué me haces esto Sasuke? ¿Por qué te alejas de mí siempre y ahora, de la nada, te acercas a mí de una manera tan... Tan...

—¿Intima?— le respondió completando su oración. Lo único que Sakura pudo hacer en ese momento fue asentir, puesto a que tenía un nudo en la garganta. Si abría la boca, las lágrimas descenderían sin que ella lo autorice. —Porque pensé que ya era hora de dejar de actuar como un idiota Sakura.

Si Sasuke volvía a decir su nombre de esa manera, tan suave como el terciopelo, estaba segura que tendría un orgasmo. ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke decía su nombre decía de una manera tan excitante? ¿Acaso lo había hecho a propósito? Sus pensamientos la abandonaron cuando él volvió a hablar.

—Yo no quería lastimarte más Sakura. Por eso me alejé.

Las lágrimas cayeron solas. Una por una. Un camino de agua salada trazó sus mejillas. Ella no tuvo el valor para mirarlo a los ojos en esos momentos. Simplemente no podía. ¿Qué se supone que le tenía que decir?

Sasuke, por otro lado, estaba desesperado porque Sakura no le respondía. Jamás pensó que algo como eso le pasaría. En el pasado, eso habría sido todo lo contrario.

—Pues alejándote me lastimaste más.— logró susurrar ella entre sollozos.

Lo que pasó después fue una especie de reflejo por parte de él. Ni siquiera lo pensó. Solo la atrajo entre sus brazos, sin importarle el hecho de que ella estaba desnuda y que estaban solos en aquella habitación abandonada. Su cabeza se recostó contra la de ella mientras que sus manos tímidamente rodeaban su amplia espalda. Se quedaron en un cómodo silencio durante unos minutos. Sakura no creyó que las palabras sean del todo necesarias en ese momento, pero Sasuke pensaba distinto.

Su nariz buscó la de ella, pero ella no se dejó atrapar tan fácilmente. Cuando Sakura finalmente accedió al inocente beso esquimal, sus narices se acariciaron la una con la otra como si buscaran un refugio. Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando del momento, pero Sakura no los cerró hasta que sintió los cálidos labios del chico contra su mejilla sin dejar de acariciar su nariz. No era exactamente un beso en la mejilla; sin embargo, Sakura pensó para sí que tal ve ese sería el único contacto que tendría con sus labios. Que equivocada estaba.

—Perdóname...— lo escuchó susurrar contra su mejilla.

Y antes de que pueda reaccionar, unos labios se apoderaron de los suyos. Unos suaves y carnosos labios rozaban inocentemente los suyos, y después de un par de segundos, ella finalmente accedió. Sus labios se movieron sincronizadamente el uno con el otro, mientras que Sasuke la atraía más hacia sí. Sentir sus pechos contra el suyo era en definitiva una sensación indescriptible. Pero la magia se acabó cuando ella lo empujó levemente, toscamente separándose de sus labios.

—No quiero tu lástima.

—¿Lástima?— murmuró él sin comprender.

—Es obvio que me acariciaste y besaste por pena, ¿no?

—Eres tan terca Haruno...— dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa de costado plasmada en su rostro.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Tú eres la única que me importa Sakura.— le respondió con seriedad.

Ella se quedó sin habla por un par de segundos, pero luego se mordió el labio inferior en nerviosismo. Nunca se había imaginado a sí misma en una situación como esa. ¿Sasuke le estaba diciendo a su manera que la quería? No tuvo que pensarlo mucho. Sí la quería. Y ella también lo quería a él, al igual o incluso mucho más que cuando de niña.

Pero esta vez no dejaría que él tomara las riendas del asunto esta vez. Para la sorpresa de él, ella enroscó sus delgados brazos en su cuello y estampó sus labios contra los suyos. Sasuke se sorprendió por el repentino contacto, pero inmediatamente le correspondió.

.

Cuando Naruto vio una toalla bastante familiar en el piso y escuchó unos particulares sonidos de la habitación de lado (que supuestamente estaba vacía); no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

—No sabía que lo tuyo eran más las acciones teme.

.

.

_6 de mayo de 2014_

_1748 palabras_

_Holi :) Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot que escribí en un par de horitas. En realidad iba a ser un lemmon, pero terminó en algo un poco más divertido._

_Eso sí, __**si sus pervertidas mentes de verdad quieren una segunda parte con lemmon**__**pónganlo en los comentarios**__. Como mencioné antes, quería hacer un lemmon en realidad, así que me quede con las ganas. Mi pervertida mente tiene que trabajar para no quedarse oxidada. Ya no basta leer M rated nomas xD Mis manos y cabeza necesitan algo más palpable._

_Bueno, sin más las dejo. Se me cuidan, eh!_

_No se olviden de agregarme a Facebook para estar al día con mis actualizaciones. El link está en mi perfil. Y bueno, si quieren stalkear mi vida personal pueden también visitar mi blog secundario de tumblr y mi instagram (en donde básicamente subo fotos de mis viajes y selfies). Los links correspondientes también lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil._

_Hasta la próxima!_

_Hats._

.

**¿Le dejarías a esta miserable parawhore un sexy review? A cambio te podre dar un delicioso Sasu-cupcake ;)**


	2. Epílogo

_Mayormente ya no pongo notas al comienzo pero... 12 reviews en menos de 24 horas?! Me están jodiendo?! De verdad no creí que este pequeño one-shot tendría tanto éxito. Muchas gracias a todas ustedes, que me dejaron reviews y agregaron esta historia a follow y favoritos. Y también se dieron la molestia de agregarme a mí!_

_Sin más preámbulos, las animo a que lean la continuación y última parte de esta historia._

**.**

**Nuestro Error 2.0**

**.**

La misión había culminado mejor de lo que habían podido imaginar. Lograron conseguir los pergaminos y finalmente ya estaban regresando a su hogar, a su querida aldea. Sakura miraba a Sasuke de reojo mientras que saltaban por las ramas de los inmensos árboles del bosque de la frontera. Lo que ella no sabía era que él también hacía lo mismo cuando ella no se daba cuenta. Naruto fue el único que se percató de esto mientras viajaba y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celoso. Era cierto que estaba muy feliz porque sus compañeros habían podido conversar y arreglar sus problemas amorosos que habían estado negando por bastante tiempo. Pero por otro lado, también quería un poco de felicidad propia en su vida.

—¿Por qué sigo siendo el único virgen en el grupo? ¡No me parece justo!— se quejó el rubio. Sasuke solo rodó los ojos y Kakashi sonrió levemente bajo su máscara. Sakura estaba mucho más distraída observando como el viento despeinaba el cabello de Sasuke, por lo que ni le prestó atención a lo que dijo. —Oye Sasuke.

El Uchiha solo giró levemente la cabeza en modo de respuesta.

—¿En dónde estuviste anoche, eh? No te escuché regresar.

Sakura fingió no escucharlo, pero dentro de sí quería desfallecer. Sasuke se había quedado a dormir con ella en su habitación, pero no sabía que Naruto se había percatado de su ausencia. Su amigo era más listo de lo que pensaba. Para su alivio, Sasuke ignoró su pregunta. Ella suspiró profundamente.

—¿Lo disfrutaste?

Sasuke levantó una ceja sin saber a qué se refería exactamente con esa pregunta, pero Sakura sí. Casi pierde el equilibrio cuando chilló diciendo que no había pasado nada entre ellos la noche anterior.

—¡En serio Naruto! ¡No paso absolutamente nada! ¡Y-ya cállate!— gritó sonrojada. Los labios de Sasuke no pudieron evitar curvarse en una breve sonrisa cuando sus orbes observaban como ella se sonrojaba. Le parecía un tanto adorable.

—Pero entonces, ¿ya están saliendo?— preguntó curiosamente.

Esa mañana, era cierto que Sasuke no había dormido en su habitación. Pero en la mañana lo notó casi completamente normal, a excepción de un pequeño chupetón en el cuello. Imaginó que cuando Sakura aparezca en el comedor del hotel su mejor amigo la besaría apasionadamente para marcar territorio frente al grupo de shinobi pervertidos que se habían hospedado con ellos. No sucedió nada de eso. ¿Había sido solo algo de una noche o su relación iba en marcha?

Sakura bajó la mirada en el mismo instante. Sasuke no le había dicho que la quería técnicamente. Se lo había dicho un tanto a su manera, pero no había consolidado nada por completo. Ella aún no quería poner ninguna etiqueta a su "relación" porque temía que Sasuke no se sienta cómodo. Prefería dejar las cosas como estaban. El tiempo haría que su relación mejore, y que ese "te quiero" llegue a ser algo más.

Cuando sintió unos brazos fuertes rodearla por detrás, se sorprendió bastante. Más que nada porque nunca se imaginó a Sasuke como el tipo de chico que daba muestras de afecto públicamente.

—¿Acaso no es obvio idiota?— la voz profunda (_y bastante sexy,_ pensó Sakura para sus adentros) de _su_ chico resonó en sus oídos.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y antes de que pueda decir algo, él atrapó sus labios con los suyos brevemente. Escuchó la risa escandalosa de su amigo rubio y la ronca de su sensei, pero le resto importancia. Sasuke la estaba besando y no podía pensar en otra cosa más.

.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la aldea, él se ofreció a llevarla a casa. Esta vez no fue Naruto quien lo obligó con la excusa de que podrían hacerle algo al ser de noche. Sasuke la llevó a casa voluntariamente y hasta la tomó de la mano. Al principio el contacto fue un poco extraño para ambos. Para ella porque la mano de Sasuke era más grande que la de ella; y para él porque le costaba mostrar cariño en público. Pero a los pocos segundos se empezó a sentir bien, mientras que caminaban por las calles de la aldea. Sus pies se arrastraban por el suelo en un cómodo silencio.

—Gracias por acompañarme Sasuke-kun.— dijo con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas y tratando de evitar su intensa mirada. —¿Quieres pasar?

Él asintió levemente y pasó tras ella por la puerta principal de la casa de los Haruno. Su primera impresión fue que olía muy bien. Era una mezcla de jazmín con frutos del bosque. Se sacaron los zapatos en la entrada y él la siguió hasta la sala. Sakura prendió las luces y se sentó junto a él en el sofá.

—Mi mamá compró un poco de té del sur. ¿Te gustaría probar un poco?

—Suena bien.— respondió él.

Sakura corrió hasta la cocina y cerró la puerta tras ella un poco nerviosa. Sasuke estaba en su casa y ella realmente no sabía cómo actuar. Se recostó contra el repostero mientras que su mirada recorría el área. Esta se detuvo en un papelito de color rosa que su madre había pegado en el refrigerador. Lo sacó con cuidado y lo leyó un par de veces.

_Sakura,_

_Tu padre y yo tuvimos que salir de viaje a la Aldea Escondida entre la Arena._

_Tuvimos una oferta de negocios y el cliente partía pronto hacia su aldea natal._

_Cuídate mucho, ¿si?_

_Te dejé un par de mochi que compré en la mañana._

_Te quiere,_

_Mamá_

Sakura leyó la nota por tercera vez mientras que sacaba las tazas y servía el agua hirviendo en ellas. Sus papás estaban de viaje. Eso significaba que tenía la casa para ella sola. La imagen del babydoll que Ino le había regalado la navidad anterior apareció en su mente, pero se reprimió a sí misma por ser tan pervertida. Por otro lado, se moría por usarlo. Ese babydoll le quedaba perfecto y Sasuke babearía al verla. Era de color blanco y completamente de encaje. El _push-up_ hacía lucir sus senos y era ligeramente apretado para que se vean todas sus curvas; en especial sus envidiables caderas. Y las bragas, ¡oh las benditas bragas! En realidad era una tanga de hilo que apenas tapaba su intimidad. Era tan sexy y combinaba perfectamente con unas medias blancas que le permitirían lucir sus torneadas piernas.

Sakura terminó de servir el té y con la ayuda de una bandeja la dejó sobre la mesita de centro. Sasuke torpemente la atrajo entre sus brazos y ella gustosamente se acomodó entre ellos. Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos, escuchando los rápidos latidos y profundas respiraciones del otro.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿te preparo la ducha?— le preguntó fingiendo inocencia. Sasuke estaba tan perdido en sus ojos verdes que ni se dio cuenta y solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Terminemos el té primero.— articuló el Uchiha.

Luego de dejar las pequeñas tazas sobre la mesa, Sakura guió a Sasuke hasta su habitación. Trajo una toalla limpia que ella amaba usar y un poco de champú de su papá. Calentó la ducha y le avisó a Sasuke que ya podía pasar. Él, que se había quedado tratando de retener la mayor cantidad de imágenes de la habitación de su novia en su cabeza, sacudió levemente la cabeza para poder empezar a desnudarse luego de que ella cerrara la puerta detrás de sí.

Cuando sonó el click de la puerta del baño, indicándole que se había cerrado completamente, Sakura se quitó su ropa hasta quedar completamente desnuda. La brisa fría de la noche le puso la piel de gallina. Sonrió levemente. Esa sensación le recordó cuando Sasuke tocó su cuerpo por primera vez. Recogió toda la ropa regada por su habitación, junto a los pergaminos y libros y los metió como pudo en el armario y bajo la cama. Sacó la pequeña bolsa en donde estaba el regalo de Ino y agradeció internamente el haber metido las medias de encaje también. Nunca imaginó que finalmente estaría usando esa minúscula prenda que a penas la cubría.

Sacó el conjunto de la bolsa de papel. Abrochó rápidamente el babydoll por delante y con la ayuda del espejo logró acomodarse las bragas y medias. Prendió un par de velas que tenía en caso de emergencias, colocándolas alrededor de la cama. Antes de apagar la luz, se sacó la bandana de la aldea y se despeinó un poco para que se vea un toque más sexy. Aplicó un poco de delineador negro en sus ojos y rímel en sus pestañas para alargarlas.

.

El agua caía contra su cuello relajándolo, mientras que se terminaba de enjuagar el cabello lleno de champú. Sin querer cogió el champú que utilizaba su novia y no pudo evitar olerlo. Olía a ella. Olía a su cabello, a su cuello, a su boca. Quería saber si, en efecto, otras partes de su cuerpo olerían así. Lugares tan íntimos como sus senos o incluso su vagina. Quería olerla toda y besarla. Besar sus pezones, que se pondrían erectos cuando él los lamiera con la punta de su lengua juguetonamente. Besar sus senos, tan suaves y de una talla perfecta para él que quería apretujar. Besar su vientre plano, que en un futuro tal vez se abultaría para llevar a sus hijos. Besar sus piernas, tan cremosas y torneadas que él quería acariciar. Besar su parte íntima. Esa parte que estaría escondida entre rizos de color rosa y que seguramente tendría un sabor dulce como el de sus labios. Su vagina. Esa parte virgen de ella que estaría presente cuando abra sus piernas. Esa zona tan delicada para las mujeres que con mucho gusto él tocaría, no solo con su pene, sino también con sus dedos largos, con su boca y con su lengua. De tan solo pensar en su vagina se le hacía agua a la boca y despertaba su compañero de batalla. Se sentía tan pervertido.

Su pene se puso erecto como nunca antes. Ni siquiera cuando tenía sus sueños húmedos haciéndole el amor a Sakura de una manera salvaje o él corriéndose en su boca mientras que ella estimulaba sus testículos. Su miembro bombeaba de sangre y gritaba por ser atendido cuanto antes. Cómo desearía tener a su novia desnuda en ese instante para penetrarla profundamente y sentirse uno con ella. Pero eso no pasaría. Al menos no hasta que ella se sienta lista y tengan su casa disponible. No dejaría que hagan el amor en su lúgubre departamento.

Sasuke miró a su largo y grueso pene antes de suspirar y empezar a masturbarlo. Lo tomó con una mano y empezó a moverlo mientras que el blanco semen empezaba a manchar en piso de la ducha. Cuando terminó de correrse, dejó que el agua corra un par de segundos más para que no quede rastro de semen. Se secó con la toalla de su novia y se colocó los bóxer negros y el pantalón.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta del baño se topó con una gran sorpresa. Su novia estaba echada casi desnuda sobre su cama y el cuarto estaba iluminado por unas pequeñas velas en colocadas en el piso. Antes de que su boca articulara algo, su novia gateó sobre la cama sensualmente dándole una espectacular vista de su descarado escote y sus pies cayeron con gracia en el piso. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a pestañar, los senos de su novia cubiertos por una delgada tela de encaje chocaron contra su pecho.

—¿Sakura?— llamó él, un poco inseguro.

—Sasuke-kun...— ronroneó ella lo más sensual que pudo.

—¿Qué es todo esto?— le preguntó, aún confundido, mientras que con pasos acompasados se acercaban a la cama.

—Yo solo pensé que... Al haber guardado por mucho tiempo estos sentimientos, ya era hora de que salieran a flote.— susurró ella en su oído, cuando él la sentó sobre sus piernas al llegar a la cama.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

_(*¡LEMMON de categoria M!*)_

Él la besó. Fue un beso lento pero lleno de sentimientos. Él acarició sus labios con cariño mientras que la tumbaba sobre la cama con cuidado. Colocó sus manos sobre ambos lados de su cabeza y sus rodillas a ambos lados de sus caderas. Cuando sus labios empezaron a descender lentamente por su cuello, ella no pudo evitar estremecerse por la caricia. Colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para atraerlo más hacia sí y empezó a sobar sus pechos contra el suyo. Esto lo excitó y sus besos se transformaron en pequeños mordiscos. Los labios de Sakura empezaron a emitir pequeños gemidos y no dejó de moverse sensualmente contra su cuerpo.

Sin querer esperar más, sus traviesas manos descendieron hasta la primera prenda que lo estaba volviendo loco. Los latidos de Sakura aceleraron cuando empezó a desabrochar uno por uno los broches del babydoll blanco, hasta que su torso quedó totalmente desnudo. Instintivamente quiso taparse con sus brazos pero él leyó sus movimientos antes de que lo pueda hacer y los sujetó con delicadeza arriba de su cabeza. Y ahí estaban frente a él. Unos redondos y pálidos senos, adornados en la punta por unos rosados y erectos pezones que lo llamaban.

—¿Te gustan?— le preguntó ella avergonzada pero mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Él la besó brevemente y atrapó un seno con su mano libre antes de responderle.

—Me gustan.— respondió, para luego lamer su erecto pezón derecho. Sakura no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de sus labios y jaló levemente de sus cabellos carbón.

Sakura se sentía en el cielo. Mientras que Sasuke mordisqueaba juguetonamente su pezón derecho, apretujaba sin piedad su seno izquierdo. Al parecer sí le gustaban mucho sus tetas. Se empezaba a sentir húmeda ahí abajo, pero quería que Sasuke la siga acariciando y ella también quería acariciarlo a él.

—Sasuke-kun.— lo llamó entre gemidos. Él sopló contra su pezón izquierdo después de darle una húmeda lamida y hundió su cabeza sobre sus senos. —Yo también quiero tocarte.

Sus palabras lo sorprendieron, pero no pudo evitar sonreír de costado. Sakura tocándolo no sonaba nada mal. Le dio un último beso a cada pezón y ambos giraron sobre la cama para que ella quede encima de él. Antes de que ella empiece, Sasuke la besó colando su lengua por entre sus dientes y quitándole el aliento.

—¿Listo?— preguntó ella divertida, en su oreja.

—Soy todo tuyo.— respondió un poco ansioso.

Se echó completamente sobre él y empezó a simular una penetración mientras que mordisqueaba su cuello al igual que él había hecho al comienzo. Las manos de Sasuke se colocaron en su pequeña cintura para poder disfrutar aún más. El Uchiha pensó que estaba perdiendo el control, pero supo que lo hizo cuando sintió los húmedos labios de su novia encerrarse en uno de sus pezones y sus manos delineando sus abdominales. Un gruñido escapó de sus labios y escuchó una risita de parte de Sakura.

—Mi turno.— logró decir él mientras que volvían a cambiar de posiciones y de un tirón le sacó las bragas y las medias.

Finalmente estaba completamente desnuda ante él. No quiso esperar más y un tanto desesperado abrió sus piernas para revelar su intimidad. Unos enrojecidos labios externos se mostraron ante él tratando de esconder su clítoris, rodeado de rizos del color de su cabello. Observó también que estaba levemente húmeda, pues notaba el líquido descendiendo de su vagina. Quiso retener esa imagen tan hermosa en su cerebro, y así lo hizo. Cada detalle quedó impreso en su memoria. El pequeño lunar que tenía cerca a sus labios externos, su erecto clítoris que suplicaba ser atendido cuando antes, sus rosados rizos que se encargaban de conservar la limpieza de ese lugar tan preciado, sus labios externos y externos ya enrojecidos; y por último pero no menos importante, su vagina. Ese pequeño y elástico orificio que dentro de poco penetraría con su lengua, sus dedos y su pene.

Con mucha curiosidad, pues era la primera vez que veía una vagina tan detenidamente, se dedicó a tocar cada parte de su intimidad. Con su pulgar rozó su clítoris y con la ayuda del índice acarició sus vellos vaginales. Después, con el dedo índice y corazón abrió sus dilatados labios y sopló contra su vagina. Esta chirrió un poco y maravillado observó cómo un líquido transparante, el lubricante natural que ayudaría a la hora de penetrarla, salía de este pequeño orificio. Sin dudarlo, acarició sus labios para llevarse un poco de este líquido a su boca y probarlo.

—Sasuke-kun, yo también quiero.— gimió Sakura, mientras que un poco más de su líquido vaginal chorreara entre sus labios.

—Sabes delicioso Sakura...— susurró él cuando ella se llevó sus húmedos dedos a la boca para probarse a sí misma. Sasuke sintió su miembro endurecer al ver una imagen tan erótica como esa.

—Umm... Estuvo rico. Pero yo también quiero probarte Sasuke-kun...— se quejó ella.

Y antes de que él pueda decir algo, Sakura le bajó el pantalón y los bóxers. Y su boca quedó entreabierta ante semejante vista. El pene de su novio era de una proporción que haría feliz a cualquier mujer. Era como de 23 cm de largo y seis de grueso. Y estaba tan erecto que hacía que la excitara aún más. Se relamió los labios y lo tomó entre sus manos un poco nerviosa. Al ser ninja médico, había tenido que estudiar anatomía humana. Se sabía las partes del cuerpo humano así como se sabía su nombre y su edad. Había atendido a miles de personas, en su mayoría hombres shinobi, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver el aparato reproductor masculino. No cabía duda que el pene de su novio sería un excelente ejemplo. Era tan perfecto. Podía sentir su sangre bombeando con fuerza, pidiendo a gritos que la penetre de una vez.

—Es tan grande.— susurró casi para sí misma.

—Lo sé.— contestó orgulloso de su hombría.

—¿Crees que entre dentro de mí?

—Por supuesto que sí.— respondió como si fuera algo muy obvio.

Sin decir más, ella tocó su miembro. Sostuvo su base con ambas manos y lentamente subió hasta la punta de éste. Dejó de tocarlo y esto alarmó un poco a Sasuke. Él la miró extrañado, pero cuando ella le hizo unos círculos en el aire con el dedo, supo lo que ella quería hacer. Cambiaron de posiciones de nuevo y él sonrió de lado cuando Sakura inmediatamente se apoderó de su pene de nuevo. Se sintió bien tener unas manos suaves acariciar su miembro en vez de las suyas. Ella se sentó sobre sus rodillas, su trasero descansando sobre sus piernas, sin dejar de acariciar su pene. Lo acariciaba con mucho cariño. Sakura hizo una pequeña "o" con su boca y antes de que él emitiese alguna palabra, ella introdujo la punta de su largo paquete en su boca. Lo movía dentro de ella sin dejar de acariciar la base de este. Sasuke se sintió en el séptimo cielo. Tendría que hacerla suya en ese momento, no quería mancharla con su semen tan pronto.

Sakura sacó su pene de su boca lentamente y gateó encima de él para llegar hasta su rostro y besarlo con pasión. Él la atrajo hacía sí lo más que pudo y volvieron a cambiar de posiciones. Se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire, pero unieron sus labios de nuevo luego de inspirar y espirar un par de veces. Las manos de Sakura se perdieron en su cabello oscuro y las manos de Sasuke se perdieron en su pequeña espalda.

—Yo quería probarte Sasuke-kun.— murmuró un poco enojada como una niña pequeña. Él soltó una pequeña risa.

—Tenemos toda la noche para que pruebes todo lo que quieras Sakura.

Se volvieron a besar, esta vez con más tranquilidad, y Sasuke deslizó un dedo por su estrecha vagina. Este se deslizó hasta el fondo con facilidad, sacándole un sonoro gemido; y él supo que Sakura ya estaba lista para recibirlo. Presionó levemente su clítoris con su pulgar y deslizó otro dedo dentro de ella.

—Sasuke-kun, hazme tuya ahora.— le suplicó con la vista un poco ya borrosa por el orgasmo que acababa de tener. Estaba segura que aún estaba viendo estrellas.

—¿Lista?— le preguntó en su oído.

—Siempre.— respondió levantando sus caderas para facilitarle el acceso a su íntima entrada.

Su verga finalmente se deslizó lentamente por entre sus delicados pliegues de carne y cuando ella asintió tras acostumbrarse de la nueva intromisión, él empezó a moverse dentro de ella. No tardó en apoderarse de sus labios. La besó con mucho cariño sin dejar de acariciar su cuerpo. Cuando sintió que se acercaba a la cima, escondió su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello besándolo levemente.

—¡Sasuke-kun!— logró exclamar cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo. Solo logró escuchar gruñir a Sasuke.

—Eres tan estrecha...— lo escuchó decir mientras que retiraba su ahora flácido miembro dentro de ella. Sabía internamente que no tardaría en ponerse erecto de nuevo. De tan solo pensar en su verga penetrándola una vez más, la excitaba.

Él buscó su nariz con la suya y la volvió a besar por enésima vez.

.

Cuando despertó a la semana siguiente, trató de no hacer ruido al levantarse. Tendría que bajar hasta la sala de su casa para buscar el dije que le había comprado hace poco y que había pensado regalarle. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó de la cama, haciendo movimientos cortos y silenciosos. Ni se molestó en ponerse algo de ropa. Solo estaría fuera de la cama durante un par de minutos. ¿Por qué molestarse en ponerse algo de ropa?

Bajó y subió más rápido de lo que esperaba. Cuando se metió de nuevo en la cama, la sintió moverse entre sus brazos. Se veía tan hermosa incluso durmiendo. No quería despertarla, pero sus labios se veían muy tentadores. Los besó brevemente y cuando sintió los labios de su novia corresponderle, supo que ella ya se había levantado. Ella lo abrazó fuertemente. Él no sabía por qué pero la abrazó de vuelta.

—Buenos días, bella durmiente.

Sakura había pensado que todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior había sido un sueño. Un sueño que nunca se volvería realidad. Pero no fue así. Sasuke la había hecho suya la noche anterior por primera vez y se había quedado con ella toda la noche, acariciándola y besándola. Y ahora su novio la estaba abrazando y le había dicho "bella durmiente". Sonrió levemente ante el apodo y lo besó ansiosa. Nunca se cansaría de besarlo. Sus labios eran tan suaves y carnosos. La volvían loca cada vez que sus labios la tocaban.

—¿Qué tienes en la mano?— preguntó con curiosidad, al ver su mano encerrada en un puño. Se sentó sobre la cama y no le importó que sus pechos quedaran al aire. Al fin y a cabo, Sasuke la había visto completamente desnuda ayer y no tendría caso cubrirse.

—Un pequeño regalo.— respondió él mientras que colocaba la pequeña cadena con un dije de flor de cerezo en su pálido cuello.

—¡Es hermoso!— exclamó ella cuando lo tomó entre sus dedos.

—Te lo iba a regalar por tu cumpleaños, pero no pude evitar dártelo ahora. Te queda bien.

—Gracias Sasuke-kun.— dijo sonriente. Y sin ningún temor por su respuesta le dijo: —Te quiero.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio por un par de segundos pero le correspondió la sonrisa con una más breve y pequeña. Esta vez, tampoco tuvo miedo de responderle —Yo también te quiero Sakura.

.

.

f i n

.

_18 de mayo de 2014_

_3909 palabras_

_¿Es posible que el epílogo sea mas largo que la historia en si? Bueno, supongo que siempre habrán excepciones para todo. Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia, y de nuevo gracias a todas por sus reviews, favoritos y follow._

_Sin mas me despido y nos leemos pronto_

_Las quiere_

_Hatsumi_

.

**¿Reviews sensuales para esta escritora?**


End file.
